


i lose my mind when it comes to you

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Torture, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: timothy is in heat. his younger brother, daniel, is going to take care of it. never mind that, you know, daniel actually hates his guts.





	i lose my mind when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).

Timothy is in heat.

It's fucking ridiculous really. Did that fucker really imagine that he could hide it? Their parents are both overseas on a business trip, and there's no one at home except for the both of them. And Daniel's an _alpha_, for fuck's sake. His senses are way sharper than the average person's, and having known Timothy his entire life? Daniel has more than enough experience identifying the scent of an omega in heat. Specifically, the scent of an omega in heat and is so deliciously _desperate_ to be fucked by alpha cock. The delicious, tantalising scent of an omega who desperately needs to have alpha cock buried inside him, but instead is fucking himself with some pathetic replacement in a bid to satisfy his needs.

Fuck, of all days it had to be _today_. Okay fine, Timothy's quite attractive, by male omega standards. He's slightly taller than Daniel, his tanned body is ripped from playing hockey and that _ass_. Round and perky, perfectly shaped for an alpha to knead and pinch and slap during heat sex.

Wait, _what_? Daniel wrinkles his nose. Ew, gross. That's his _older brother_. The same disgusting fucker who leaves his dirty socks all over the house and cleans his snot on his t-shirt. Yeah, no. Daniel shudders. Perhaps it's time for him to leave the house.

Except, well, it isn't that easy. Daniel can hear _everything_. The sound of Timothy moaning, panting, gasping. The sound of Timothy fucking himself, he's probably got his thighs splayed legs up as he stuffs a knotting dildo into his slick hole. It's _obscene_, hearing the wet noises goes straight to Daniel's cock. Fuck, he's an alpha. A goddamn _alpha_. Okay, who cares if the omega in question is his older brother, who's twenty levels of gross anyway? He'd be a pathetic excuse of an alpha if he failed to take care of an omega in heat.

With that in mind, Daniel barges into Timothy's room.

Timothy had _known_ that Daniel was at home. But there hadn't been a choice. Who would've thought that his first heat would be triggered like this? And all it had taken was a whiff of his brother's underwear. A complete accident, because it had been his turn to do the laundry. Thank goodness for the knotting dildo he has gotten as a gag (or maybe not, really) gift when he had presented, or else he'd be doing the sharpie challenge of stuffing his ass with as many as he can to get off.

But the knotting dildo isn't enough. He needs more than bending over and fucking himself with a fake cock. He needs to be held down and shoved roughly against his bed and be fucked over and over, to be used like a fleshlight for alpha cock, to be knotted and filled up with come before his heat will subside. He cannot come like this, fuck it's not enough. It's ridiculous, isn't it? When all he's got to go off on as reference are shitty alpha-omega porn that he watches whenever he gets _urges_. He's seen how the omegas get off, and some part of it made him squirm a little because honestly, how the fuck could they find it pleasurable? But fuck, right now? He pinches his nipples, tugs at them and now he's even got wooden pegs on them but it's simply not enough. Yeah, the porn videos had nailed it, so as to speak.

And it's at this moment when Daniel, his younger brother decides to barge into his room. Daniel, with his stupidly stupid alpha scent, coming into Timothy's personal space and oh, _fuck_.

'You're such a pervert,' Daniel says, features twisting with disgust. But the leer in his eyes is unmistakable, and so is the bulge in his sweatpants.

'So are you,' Timothy shoots back. 'Got hard, ahh, listening to your older brother? What sort of, ahh, fuck, fucked up piece of shit are you?'

'I'm an _alpha_,' Daniel sneers. He spits, and it lands on Timothy's cock, causing Timothy to cry out. 'And you're the fucked up loser. Putting on a show like that, so desperate for alpha cock. Anyone would do, wouldn't it? Your first heat and you're so fucking desperate to be bred already, how pathetic.'

'Fuck off,' Timothy says, but his words have no heat. It's a plea, fuck he doesn't want Daniel to be anywhere near him, not when Daniel already hates him this much. Daniel, who had always been much smaller, always looking up to him. Everyone had thought that Timothy would present as an alpha, and Daniel as an omega, or a beta at best. They had grown up that way, their parents had believed it to be so and had taken care of them accordingly. And then it had been the opposite, and their parents had not known how to react. Neither did the both of them, and Timothy had tried so hard to continue as per normal, but there had been no going back.

'Too late,' Daniel snarls.

Timothy gets his wish, alright. Daniel pins him down to the bed roughly, grips his hips so hard that he leaves finger shaped bruises on his skin as he thrusts into Timothy. All is silent, save for the slap of Daniel's balls against Timothy's skin, the sound of Timothy whimpering as his cock leaks against his sheets and the lewd wet noises as Daniel pulls out and shoves his cock back into Timothy again. Timothy is insanely slick, probably to accommodate Daniel's girth, which is even thicker than his dildo. It shouldn't feel this good, honestly Daniel doesn't even know what the fuck he's doing, his thrusts are erratic and his rhythm jerky but what he lacks in experience he makes up with vigour. The wooden pegs are still on Timothy's nipples, and impossibly, they're leaking milk now, dribbling onto the bedsheets. Being fucked raw by an alpha during his heat is triggering symptoms of pregnancy, and Timothy has never had anything like this before.

When Daniel comes, he makes sure that Timothy is looking. Tugs at the wooden pegs on his nipples, watching the milk spring forth. Roughly pushes Timothy's cock and balls out of the way so that Timothy can see where Daniel's cock is buried to the hilt inside him, where his knot has inflated while his cock pumps out his load to fill him. The duty of an alpha during an omega's heat. And that's what it takes for Timothy to come, tears springing to his eyes writhing against Daniel to no avail as Daniel continues to stroke his cock mercilessly even though he's too sensitive and can take no more.

For a first time sexual experience, Daniel would put this close to a ten. The moment he emptied his balls inside his _omega_? Fucking bliss. No wonder alphas mate with omegas. He'd always thought of it as gross, but now he sees the appeal.

Timothy groans. 'D-Dan?' he croaks out, and Daniel freezes.

Shit. This isn't just any omega, this is _Timothy_. His _older brother_, body languid and pliant, skin flushed and looking fucked out underneath him. The same older brother he has spent most of his life looking up to, the same older brother who had always protected him from harm. And then the roles had been reversed, cruelly, almost. Yet nothing seems to have changed ever since they had presented. Daniel had never experienced an alpha growth spurt, and Timothy had remained as... Timothy. They had tried to act as if nothing had happened since then, but it had been difficult. Every single goddamn day, the moment Timothy walks by? Daniel's senses go into overdrive, even with the use of suppressants.

And now it has come to this.

'Hey, Dan?' Timothy asks again. He groans. 'Let's just pretend nothing happened, okay?' he says quickly, noticing how Daniel is avoiding his gaze.

'What the fuck,' Daniel chokes out. 'You can't just pretend we did jack shit when I've just knotted you,' he hisses.

Timothy blanches. 'Then what do you expect me to do?' He swallows hard, meeting Daniel's gaze this time. Daniel looks different now, bathed in the evening light. Like he's much older now, a proper adult after presenting. 'Tell me, _Daniel_.'

Daniel's cheeks flush. 'You can return the favour next time,' he says, looking away now. He's not used to this, having Timothy give him that _look_ that says he's still the one who should be in charge, still the one who should be doing all the looking after. If anything, it should be _Daniel_ doing that now, as an _alpha_. 'When I, you know. Have my, uh, my r-rut,' he stammers. Fuck, why is he still so embarrassed to say that? For fuck's sake, he has just knotted his own brother during his first heat. Get a goddamn grip.

Timothy snorts. 'Fucking pervert,' he says, throwing a pillow at Daniel, which Daniel narrowly avoids.

After all, that's what family is for, right? To help each other out?

**Author's Note:**

> tysm I for looking through this!


End file.
